Can You Keep a Secret?
by Loving Harry
Summary: Lily has secrets. Who doesn't? But when she ends up on a plane that might be the death of her, she spills them out to a handsome stranger next to her. What happens when this man is no longer a stranger? Will he mess everything up?
1. Default Chapter

**Description**: Lily has a few secrets. Doesn't everyone? Now, she's on a plane that is destined to kill her and ends up spilling her secrets out to a stranger. She hopes this man stays a stranger with all that he knows. What happens when he shows up all of a sudden? Will he mess up her life as she knows it?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own only the things you don't recognize. This story is based on a book called _Can You Keep a Secret_ by Sophie Kinsella.

**_Can You Keep a Secret?_****__**   
  
---_**Chapter One**__**   
  
**_  
Everybody has secrets. I don't care who you are, you just do. Whether it is you stole someone's pencil, hate your mother's clothing choices, or you murdered your boss, you have a secret. I know I do. Take these for example:  
  
1. I lost my virginity to Steve Daniels when I was 14 in the spare bedroom of my house while my parents were watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail.  
  
2. Tommy the goldfish that is currently in our kitchen is not the same Tommy that was there before my parents left for Belize.  
  
3. I hate my mother's bunt cake. It tastes like a butt and not a bunt.  
  
4. When my roommate, Anita, gets on my nerves (which is almost everyday), I feed her flowers some wonderful tasting pumpkin juice.  
  
5. I was the one who broke my teacher's favorite tea cup when I was asked to get the tea leaves from the cabinet it was in.  
  
6. I really weigh 125 but my boyfriend believes that I am 119.  
  
7. I think my boyfriend, Logan, looks like Ken. A sin Barbie and Ken.  
  
8. He bought me a G-string. It's a size two when really I am a size four. I feel obligated to wear it. In fact I am wearing it right now. It hurts so much. If you ignore the two red indents on my hips, it looks like it feels perfectly.  
  
9. I don't know if I even have a G spot. Logan insists that we find this spot every time we do "it".  
  
10. Whenever I hear "Bridge over Troubled Waters" by Simon and Garfunkel, I start to cry. It's such a beautiful song. Art Garfunkel has a voice like an angel.  
  
So you see everyone has secrets. Secrets they don't want anyone to know. Secrets that would embarrass them or ruin their image. No one will ever know mine. No one.  
  
---  
  
"So Lily, how is school going? Any boys I need to know about?" My aunt asked me.  
  
_No. Leave me alone you old bag_. "School is fine Auntie Jane. I'm doing really well. In fact, I'm in the running for Head Girl this year. On the boy front, it's still Logan." My aunt smiled broadly at me.  
  
"He's suck a good boy. I remember him. So polite he was and so good looking. He had a nice bottom." She started to giggle like a happy school girl. I grimaced. I hated coming here.  
  
Auntie Jane was my grandmother's younger sister. My grandmother died when I was eight. Auntie Jane is the closest thing to a grandma I had. This is why my mum sent me and my lovely sister, Petunia here. She thought that we needed to bond with a 'grandmother figure'. Jesus...  
  
So anyway, I've been here for two weeks and the conversation hasn't varied much from what you've just witnessed. She forgets things so easily and is constantly repeating herself. It gets repetitive.  
  
"Where's Petty, dear? I haven't seen her since yesterday." I sighed.  
  
"She left yesterday, Auntie. She and Vernon left to start plans on their wedding. That's why she isn't here." Damn Petunia. She got to leave our crazed aunt to plan for "the wedding of the century". It'll be the miracle of the century if that fat bugger could fit in the church.  
  
I hate Petunia. My family loves her. She can do anything and they will admire her. It's disgusting. She is better off than I am. She is more athletic than I am. They think she's smarter than me. I can guarantee that she isn't. They just don't understand the subjects that I take.  
  
My parents constantly make her give me advice. They think they are being helpful. They aren't. They're just adding insult to injury. I am their daughter too and they can't even treat us the same.  
  
So anyway, I'm stuck with Auntie Jane having the same conversations that we had yesterday.  
  
"Lily, how about you help me with dinner?"  
  
"Sure. What're we having?"  
  
"Chicken. Where is it? It was in the freezer." Sigh, we ate it last night.  
  
"We ate it last night. What else is there?" Auntie sighed this time.  
  
"Nothing. Go down to the corner store and pick up something for dinner. Maybe some lunchmeat and bread. Oh, and some chips. Here are a few pounds." Sigh again.  
  
"Auntie, I'll need more for all that. Things don't cost what they once did." She frowned. I guess she forgot that too.  
  
"Oh dear, well here's some more. Now hurry, I'm quite hungry."  
  
---  
  
"I need half a pound of turkey." The lady behind the counter smiled at me. She started to cut the meat that I would be eating as I got home.  
  
I picked up a loaf of bread and a bag of potato chips. As I waited for my turkey, I looked at the tabloids. Another pop star was found doing cocaine. Jeez, why can't something new happen? I mean, she wasn't even that good at singing anyway.  
  
I looked around the shabby store. I actually felt like taking a longer walk to the grocery store to get turkey because I had my doubts about how clean this stuff was. The lady cutting it looked like she hadn't bathed in a few days either. As I watched her cut my purchase, I kept repeating, _I'm going home tomorrow, I going home tomorrow._ That thought had been keeping me sane throughout this whole trip.  
  
"Here you are, lass." I thanked her and paid for my food before exiting the store.  
  
Walking down the road, I took in my surroundings. I was in Dublin, Ireland. This was my hometown. I was born and raised here until I was six. Then my father got a better job and moved us to London. He was a businessman that thrived on the city.  
  
I was one hundred percent Irish. I was you typical Irish girl too. My red hair and green eyes made me stand out in the city but in Ireland, I blended in. My hair and eyes made people look twice at me. They didn't look at me because I'm stunning, because believe me, I'm not. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty, but I don't stop traffic.  
  
I crossed the road to the apartment building my aunt lives in. Opening the door, I braced myself for the dinner and the repetitive conversations that were about to happen.  
  
---  
  
"Lily," My aunt said to me, "why don't you go outside and play for a while. You used to love to play with the little girls around here. Maybe some of them are out now." I'm not seven, Auntie, I'm seventeen. I smiled.  
  
"Okay." It was best to just go outside rather than explain how I have grown and didn't like to play hopscotch.  
  
The slight breeze in the summer air was refreshing. I loved summer nights. They were so relaxing. At this time of the night, nothing felt important. It all just floated away to another time, not mattering to anyone. I loved it.  
  
"Ah, so you've come back have you? Decided to escape to sophisticated life and come back to what you used to have?" My blood ran cold. I hated them. I was so happy when we moved because they wouldn't be around. They put me off making friends until I reached my current school.  
  
I turned to see Kathleen O'Malley, Ashleigh Ryan, and Clodagh Wolfe smirking at me. I hate them. When I used to live here, they used to kick dirt at me and tease me about my appearance. I used to be short and chubby. Now I was tall and lean. In fact, I was taller and leaner than any of them. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it, ladies.  
  
"Yes, I came to visit my Aunt Jane."  
  
"Oh how sweet," Clodagh cooed. I glared at her. They always made fun of my aunt. She was a bit crazy but no one was allowed to make fun of her outside of the family.  
  
"So Lily," I braced myself for the biting remark that Ashleigh would be sending me. "Have you become a lesbian yet? The city can do that to people sometimes." I wanted to hit her.  
  
The boys around here had been asking me out. I had been declining them because I had a boyfriend. I never told them that. So, this group of Satan's whores decided that I must be a lesbian. They have been following me around calling me "Lily the Lesbian" for a few days now. They even made a song. When Vernon was here, I could've sworn that he was humming the tune.  
  
"For the last time, I am not a lesbian." My mind couldn't help but wander to the dream I had last year about me and my best friend, Kathy, doing...er...'things'. She still doesn't know about that dream and I intend to take it with me to the grave. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Logan."  
  
"Are you sure it isn't Laurie?" They all giggled like someone said something clever. I turned to go back inside. Thank God I was leaving tomorrow. In fact, just twelve hours from now.  
  
"Hey, we aren't done with you. Get back here Lesbian Lily. Oh! I made a new name!" They all started that atrocious giggling again. Good God that was starting to annoy me. I just kept walking. No need to go home with bruises.  
  
---  
  
I lay in bed that night longing for school. I went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I loved it there. The people there were nice and the teachers loved me. I knew that I was going to be Head Girl this year.  
  
I longed for my best friends, Katherine, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They were wonderful. They were the first people I met on the train to Hogwarts. We're all in Gryffindor house, being that we're all loyal and brave.  
  
I missed them so much. They really are great friends. Sirius is my best guy friend ever. I love Remus and Peter, but I just relate to Sirius more. Remus is a close second. He's always there for me whenever I'm upset or need help with anything. Peter is the comic relief of our group.  
  
Katherine is just the best friend a girl could have. She always knows what to say and is always there with chocolate whenever something goes wrong. I don't know what I would do without them all.  
  
With visions of my friends in my head, I fell asleep, knowing that in a few short days, I'd see them all again.A/N: How about that. This is going to be the fic that helps me get out of my writer's block for my other story. I hope you all liked it, so review!!! 


	2. An Embarrassing Plane Ride

**Description**: Lily has a few secrets. Doesn't everyone? Now, she's on a plane that is destined to kill her and ends up spilling her secrets out to a stranger. She hopes this man stays a stranger with all that he knows. What happens when he shows up all of a sudden? Will he mess up her life as she knows it?  
  
**Disclaimer**: I own only the things you don't recognize. This story is based on a book called Can You Keep a Secret by Sophie Kinsella.

_**Can You Keep a Secret?  
**__**   
  
**_ ---**_ Chapter Two_**"Okay Lily dear, you have a safe flight. Call me when you arrive so I know you didn't die." _Way to be blunt, Auntie_.  
  
"Will do, Auntie Jane." I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before entering the airport. Even though I'm magic, Auntie Jane doesn't know that. She thinks that I'm some crazy high school student. That's why I'm taking the plane.  
  
After I got my ticket, I went over to the bar to get water. The lady behind the bar smiled at me. I looked at my watch and saw that I had half an hour to kill.  
  
"Where is the pay phone?" She pointed to the phone right next to the bar. I blushed.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
Ring. Ring. "Hello?" I sighed.  
  
"Hey Kay. It's me." She squealed.  
  
"Are you home yet?"  
  
"No, I'm actually getting ready for the ride."  
  
"Oh. How was Ireland?" I almost started crying right there.  
  
"Oh Kay, it was horrible! Petunia and Vernon were mean the whole time. They even were mean to Auntie Jane. Now, I wanted to say some rude things to her, but they couldn't even bite their tongues! They even shagged right next door to my room every night!" I could hear her stifling her giggles on the opposite end. The lady at the bar looked like she was biting back a grin.  
  
"Don't laugh! Auntie couldn't hear all of the grunts and groans, but I could!" Now she started giggling hard. After a few minutes, she calmed down and apologized.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please continue."  
  
"Glad you found it amusing. Then, I had to eat half cooked meat that came from the grubbiest store known to man. I had to endure the same conversation every day because she has a small form of Alzheimer's. And if that isn't the worst of it, the neighborhood girls came around taunting me because they think I'm a lesbian." I was near tears right there.  
  
"Oh sweetie, they're ugly girls anyway. No boy would want them. You're gorgeous and have the perfect boyfriend. Remember?" I smiled. Yes, I had Logan. He was the best.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Of course I am. Now, your flight will go fine and when you get back, call me again, okay?" God, the flight. I hate airplanes. I hate flying. It scares me to death. I won't even ride the brooms at school.  
  
"Sure. Ciao."  
  
"Ciao."  
  
I looked at my watch. Time for the Death Flight.  
  
---  
  
"Your ticket, miss?" I gave the stewardess my ticket. "Oh, you're from the bar!"  
  
It was the same woman that gave me my water. She was the one who overheard my conversation.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the water by the way." She smiled.  
  
"Not your day, eh?"  
  
"Try past few weeks." She looked at my ticket. Then she looked at me.  
  
"How about an upgrade? We have a few seats in first class." I stared at her. I had a ticket for coach. First class was not known to my family.  
  
"That would be wonderful. Can you do that?"  
  
"If there are extra seats, sure. Just don't let it be widely known, okay?" I grinned and nodded.  
  
She showed me to my seat. "Here you go, miss. Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Yes, please." While the stewardess left to get me my wine, I looked over to see who was on the plane. Some old women, a tired middle aged man, a little boy and his nanny, and a dark haired man next to me. He was staring out the window with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"Here you are. Can I get you anything else?"  
  
"No thanks, this is fine." She winked and walked to the next passenger.  
  
---  
  
_ I'm going to be fine. I'm not going to die. Remember Logan and all will be fine. Everything's alright. I will live to be Head Girl. I will.  
_  
I kept repeating this to myself as we took off. I had my eyes closed and was breathing hard. The man next to me sent me a weird look, but I didn't care. I was focusing on regulating my breathing to semi-normal.  
  
Ow! Something sharp just hit my head. Bending down, I saw it was a little action figure. I turned to see the little boy crying as the doll rolled under a couple seats in front of me. His nanny was whispering for him to shut up.  
  
"He's lost his doll. That's why he's crying." She looked at me.  
  
"He'll be fine. He's like this all the time." The boy kept wailing.  
  
"If he had his doll, maybe he'd stop."  
  
"It won't matter." He kept on wailing. I stood up, forgetting my fears of heights, to get this boy his doll.  
  
"It's stuck. Hold on." I laid myself down on the floor to grab at the doll. Ha! Got it!  
  
"Here you go," I said in my best superhero voice. The boy smiled. I felt elated. I helped someone. Go me. Then the boy threw the doll back at me. My elatedness was ruined.  
  
"Right." Blushing, I went back to my seat. I could hear the old ladies snickering and the tired man was happy because I think he saw up my skirt. The man I was sitting next to turned to me.  
  
"I guess he didn't want it." I looked at him. I thought he was mocking me, but when I saw his face, he didn't look like he was. His eyes looked tired behind his glasses. He actually didn't look much older than myself.  
  
"I guess not." I tried to look anywhere except at him because of my embarrassment. I could feel his eyes staring at me. I went to say something else to him when there was a jolt coming from the plane. I gripped the armrests. There was another.  
  
"This is your captain speaking, the plane has hit some turbulence. We should be fine, just hold on." _OH MY GOD, WE"RE GOING TO DIE!  
_  
I started breathing hard again. I couldn't calm down. I guess that I was whispering my little chant of "we're going to die", because the man next to me turned to me again.  
  
"We're not going to die. We've just hit some turbulence." I glared at him.  
  
"That's easy for you to say. You look like you've done everything! I'm seventeen! I haven't done anything. I'm only a kid!" I started panicking again.  
  
"I haven't been skydiving or mountain climbing. I haven't seen Paris or been to that point where the Pacific and the Atlantic meet. I haven't even graduated from school yet! Now, I'm going to die." Merlin, I was going to die.  
  
Then the weirdest thing happened. I started talking. I couldn't stop. Every secret I had. Everything I didn't want anyone to know. Everything that I would die of embarrassment over, I started spilling out to this stranger.  
  
"...I've never really read the books for the books club at school. I only skim the backs of them and make up what it was about..."  
  
"...Steve Daniels in the spare bedroom of my house when I was fourteen. It was really weird because my parents were downstairs and we didn't want to make noise..."  
  
"...it was all arms and legs. Steve even bit my shoulder. I started to bleed..."  
  
I didn't know what happened to me. Normally, I would've shut up, but I just kept going.  
  
"...'Bridge over Troubled Waters', the floods start every time..."  
  
"...Anita pisses me off, I put pumpkin juice in her flowers..."  
  
"...broke her favorite tea cup..."  
  
"...really 125 but Logan, my boyfriend, thinks that I'm 119..."  
  
I wasn't even embarrassed. I didn't know why I kept telling him this stuff. Why does he need to know about my weight?  
  
"....think he looks like Ken..."  
  
"...G spot is. He keeps trying to find it...."  
  
"...every way you could think of. Upside down, opposite directions, even looked at videos to help us try and find that damned spot. I didn't even feel anything..."  
  
"...asked what it was like. I told him it felt like there were fireworks going off inside of me..."  
  
Christ! My G spot! I told him about my G spot!  
  
"...family hates me. They love Petunia..."  
  
"....horse riding champ, swimming champ, stupid at school though..."  
  
"...Tommy. He's not the same. I don't know what happened. One minute he was swimming happily, the next he was belly up..."  
  
"...G string is two sizes too small and is digging up into my waist. I size four! Honestly! I'm a size six..."  
  
Now he knows what size underwear I am. Shut up Lily!  
  
"...had this lesbian dream about Kay. I'm not a lesbian but it makes me wonder..."  
  
"...used to have this big crush on Remus..."  
  
"...perfect date would start out with champagne..."  
  
"...favorite food is barbecue chicken..."  
  
"....hate jazz and classical music and Logan thinks I love it..."  
  
"...hate crocheting and this younger girl at school keeps making hats and belts for me..."  
  
"...detest this kid Snape who keeps asking me out..."  
  
"...love sunrises and sunsets..."  
  
"...and-"Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Miss? We've arrived." I looked shocked. I just spent the whole plane ride puring me heart out to a handsome stranger. I blushed darker than my hair.  
  
"We're not going to die." He smiled.  
  
"No. That option left us around your G spot." If possible, I blushed more.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, we all panic."  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" He grinned.  
  
"It wasn't possible. You were on a roll." He stopped smiling and looked at me. "Will you be alright to get home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then, it was nice listening to you talk."  
  
"Er...yeah. Ciao." I ran off the plane and grabbed my luggage faster than Superman ever could.  
  
---  
  
"Lily, how is Auntie Jane?" My mum and dad we waiting for me when I arrived. We're in the car right now and they won't shut up about auntie.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"Good. Now tomorrow you'll go get your supplies and then you leave for school. Got that?"  
  
No, I mean, I only have a calendar in which I cross the days off until I leave this hell hole. "Yes, mum."  
  
"Good darling. Now why don't you go to sleep when we get home. You must be tired." And embarrassed, don't forget that.  
  
"Okay mum."  
  
_A/N: What do you think of that? I liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
jessika black – I'm keepin' on writing  
  
VoldemortsVeela – That's an interesting name. Like to seduce dark lords, eh?  
  
Lil Bazza – thanks!!  
  
Sunny Joe Bob – I got this from a good book. Look in my disclaimer to get the title.  
  
Cilverblood – James will appear soon, don't you worry one bit. I have to do a bit of prologue before he shows up.  
  
Tekvah Ariel – Petunia is the favorite in this because itdoesn't work well the other way around. I do know what you mean though. It is a bit weird when Lily isn't the favorite child.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Loving Harry_


End file.
